The Sufering of The Mind
by Devilish-Blonde
Summary: Clarices battle for truth about her feelings for Dr Lector, him showing up helps none. ~*Introducing New Charaters*~
1. Default Chapter

Clarice walks into her office and sits down, looking at all of her boxes filled with new office equipment she sighs and thinks of the new badge in her blazers inside pocket. Looking around her office at the articles all of Hannibal Lector: and one of her own success earlier that year. She begins unpacking boxes and she suddenly stops, she walks to the window and stares out over the trainees. Running and sweating, all working so hard, She decides to go down and watch the training sessions, to relive her hardest moments again. Walking down the halls she sees nobody and hears nobody up on the same floor with her. She hears pounding footsteps and she walks faster, when she ends up in the elevator and turns around nobody is there. In a cold sweat she presses the button and rides down to the ground floor. Clarice walks outside just as ten or fifteen trainees run by One stops and then smiles at her he must have been eighteen or nineteen with a strong build blond hair and blue eyes. "Hi I'm David. I'm new here just started today are you another trainee?" "No I just earned my badge earlier this year; I was on my lunch brake unpacking boxes in my office and thought I would watch the trainees just to relive my old moments of rough extensive training." "You're Clarice Starling aren't you?" She smiles "yes I am" "I heard about you capturing Buffalo Bill. You why I wanted in the FBI, I was so inspired. Maybe we could get together sometime and you can give me some tips." Clarices smile turned into a half grin. "Yeah that might be nice." David gives one last smile, shakes her hand and runs off to catch up with the group. She turns and walks back into the building noticing a man watching her from her office. Clarice looks in horror and runs inside to the elevator. When she get to her floor she walks out of the office and notices that still nobody else is on the floor, it was getting late in the evening. Clarice walked into her office and held her gun out in the position she was taught to hold it. She jumped into her office and nobody was there. Still shaken up she hears a knock at her door she walks slowly to the door with a look of fear in her eyes, she thought she was alone. While walking to the door she thinks of Dr. Lector, and where he is or maybe he isn't so far away. She opens the door and to her surprise it is Dr Marcus Victor an old time friend whom she hadn't seen in years. He hugs her and stands back reading the fear in her eyes. "What's wrong my dear aren't you happy to see me? It's been so long." She smiles "I'm sorry Marcus, I was just thinking of somebody." "O really, well I heard about your success in capturing Buffalo Bill, an amazing story. What's on your mind old friend?" "Dr Lector" "O I see missing him?" She glares at him knowing where this conversation was going, she then became nervous and looked at the floor. "Answer me Clarice" "No how can I miss somebody I do not care for?" He took a quick glance around then middle sized office and then fixed his glance back on Clarice. "By the look of your office with all of the news articles all about Hannibal Lector, I would say you're obsessed with this insane man." "She quickly took up for Hannibal without even realizing it. "He isn't an insane man, he is one of the smartest men I have met." She shut her mouth knowing what she had just done and looked at the floor in utter shame. Marcus Puller her chin up to look into her eyes and said "I will be by your place tonight and we can talk about this feeling your trying to desperately to hide. He walks out of the room and she stands there staring at an older article of Dr Lector. "Am I..." She closed her mouth and began unpacking boxes; she would deal with this later. She walked out into the hall looking down the hall watching her friend leave. Hoping she could find a way out of the mess she had gotten into. She waved a friendly goodbye and was left with her thoughts out in the empty hallway. 


	2. Suffering of the mind 2

Clarice opens the door to her office and is pleased with the arrangement of her belongings; she thought to herself "I am glad I got this done last night." She looked at her answering machine sitting on the top right hand corner of her desk the red light was flashing she swallowed hard and pushed the button. "Clarice? I would like to see you in my office ASAP." Clarice closes her eyes and walks to the elevator and goes to the third floor. She walks 5 doors down the long hallway and knocks on the door. Campbell is doing paper work as she enters, "you wanted to see me sir?" "yes Clarice have a seat." She sits down and watches Campbell waiting for him to speak again. "I have a small case for you to work on, just to keep yourself occupied for the time being since there really is no case for this department right now." He hands the paperwork to Clarice and she begins flipping through it. "Does the mug shot look familiar?" "Sir" "Now now Clarice dont get excited I am going to need your feet on the ground for this case. He was seen last Sunday in an airport leaving for..can you guess where?" "No sir I cannot." She stops flipping through the paper work and lays it on his desk. Campbell leans over his desk and looks at her with a sincere look. "Now Clarice we both know better than that. He was heading to an airport just 45 minuets from here. I have had men there all week watching for him to return just incase he decides to flee again, nobody has seen him since. But that is where you come in." Clarice begins to get nervous and hears only half of what her superior is saying. "You are to try and find Hannibal before somebody gets hurt, I have no doubt he is coming after you, and you're the only one that could get any answers out of him. He must feel for you." Clarice stands up, takes the paper work of of his desk and says "I will do my best sir." "I hope so Starling, go home early study the case file and I will see you 2 weeks from now when you come back from your vacation. Have fun..." Clarice smiles and walks out of the office. How could this happen, Isn't being confused enough? She walks into her office and stares at all the articles on her wall. "Why are you causing me so much grief? Can't you just leave me alone?" The phone on her desk begins ringing and she picks it up. "Hello?" Clarice hears nothing but slight breathing in the phone she ignores the call and hangs up. Clarice walks out to her car and opens the door. Out of the corner of her eye she sees somebody watching her from behind the corner of the building. Her heart starts pounding as she jumps into her car and drives toward her house. Clarices pulls up and notices a strange car in her driveway, she parks her car behind the strange one and walks up to her door with her gun in hand. She opened the door and hears lovely music playing, it was coming from the dining room. She walks in and sees a man she doesn't recognize from behind and screams "Freeze FBI!" The man turns slowly and smiles. "Hello Clarice" 


	3. Suffering of the mind Chapter 3

Clarice woke up a few hours later, the candles had been blown out, the music had stopped, and the man she saw was gone. She sat on the floor wondering if it had even happened, she got up and walked around the house. Clarice kept thinking about that man, she was blank on a face she couldn't make it out in her mind. "Could it be? Was that Hannibal..." She got sort of nervous and continued looking around the house, she walked into the kitchen and seen a note on the fridge she began reading the note that said "Hello Clarice, I'm sorry I missed you. I left you some of what I cooked in the fridge and I do believe there is still wine on the counter. Now Clarice I was right here, and you failed at your responsibility to capture me. What would the F-B-I say? No matter you will have your chance, this wont be the last time we speak? Lovingly Yours, Dr. Lector" Clarices worst fear had come true. He had been here and he was right, she did fail. It wouldn't happen again she wouldn't let it. Who has time for a vacation? There's work to be done. Clarice runs upstairs, nothing was out of place. She walks into the bathroom and candles were lit and a bath had been run, not to long ago because the water was warm. She opened the closet by the tub and found a blue box. It had a gold necklace in it with a charm that said Always #1. Taped to the top of the lid inside was a little note. "I hope you like it Clarice. It reminded me of you, although you failed to return me to an old nasty cell your still Always #1. Always, Dr. Lector." "That son of a bitch is patronizing me." She closed the box, drained the tub and walked to her room and right outside the door she saw a card, "Anna's Old Shack". An old hotel that had been restored back in the seventies over on weathered Street downtown. Right near the office! Clarice grabbed her gun, handcuffs and badge from her blazer pocket and head out to the place where she will find Hannibal Lector.  
  
"Come to see me again have you Logan, How nice." "Cut the bullshit Hannibal where's the diamond?" "O this diamond?" Hannibal holds a stunning diamond, blue and shimmering in the moon light. "It's right here you silly boy. No need to get pestered and worried about it." "Give it to me." Hannibal flashes an evil grin. "Not until you tell me what you know about Campbell's case about me, how much do they know." "I won't tell you shit until that diamond is in my hand old man." Hannibal's smile turns into an angry frown. "Now you're making a mistake." He moves closer to Logan until he is breathing down his throat. Logan begins to back away, "you won't kill me I hold the information you want." "O really?" Hannibal grabs Logan by the neck and throws him against a brick wall then grabs his shoulders and squeezes tightly. "What do they know Logan?" "They only seen you at an airport 45 minutes away from here, they have had guards there watching for you all week. They have a Clarice Starling working on the case. That's all I know." "Thank you" Hannibal Grabs Logan's ears and bites into his cheek tears pieces off of the bone. Logan kicks and screams for help but nobody could hear him. Hannibal then bites into his neck one last time tearing out his vocal cords, and leaving him to die. Hannibal lets Logan's body fall onto the ground and opens the gash in his throat wider and inserts the diamond. "Thank you Logan" Hannibal begins to turn and walk away then stops turn back to Logan's body and get to Logan's level. With Logan last bit of energy he looks at Hannibal with a piercing fear that makes his blood run through his dieing body. Hannibal speaks slowly and quietly to Logan as if he were a hurt child. "The diamond is in your neck Logan, we really must do this again sometime. Ta Ta" 


End file.
